Perfected
by REDEADED
Summary: Kid's life after the anime and what he writes in his Diary. This will be hard because it's Kid's pov and his Diary together! Will be KidxMaka but lemons might not be continuous...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is gonna be weird to write but I need a challenge you know?  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.<p>X X X<p>

His aim was amazing and impossible to surpass by any normal being. He took pride at being symmetrical and even in every way that his tantrums grew less and less everyday. That is until he played basketball with the others...

"WE LOST 88 TO 72! AHHHHHHH!" He clutched his head and screamed at this blasphamy and disturbing factor of unsymmeterical material that entered his brain. Liz and Patty sighed as they just walked home without even bothering with Kid.

Maka cheered him up and blushed when she saw his handsome smile. They shared a hug and both went to their own respectable homes.

"Why don't you just fucking tell him already? Dragging this out is so uncool..." Soul said as Maka entered with a red face. She instantly Maka-Chopped him before taking off her coat and heading upstaris to think about tomorrow's class.

Soul just chuckled to himself and watched T.V. before Blair showed up and made his nose bleed again.

X X X

Death was in his room looking at his present that he never used.

"I guess I could start using this diary..." He said to himself as he grabbed a pen and began to write.

'Dear Diary,  
>Today was a pretty good and symmetrical day until the basketball game but I will explain that in a second...<br>My aim has been perfected! I never miss a target, still or moving! I am proud to prove my worth as a Reaper and hope to surpass my father someday!... Now for the game...  
>Me and Maka lost to Soul and Black*Star 88 to 72... (Kid winced at this statement btw) But Maka cheered me up and sent me on my way after our little hug.<br>That's enough for today Diary, I will continue to write in you if I have something to share.  
>Love,<br>Kid'

Kid closed the diary and layed down.

"She blushed... But why?..." He questioned as his face went a light shade of red.

He just shrugged and went to sleep to see the next day.

X X X

Sorry for the short chapter but yeah it's gonna be half Kid's pov and half Kid's Diary alright?

Read and Review friend!

-REDEADED 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

X X X

Kid had been day dreaming and pondering all through class and nearly had his forgotten where he was! He grabbed his sack lunch and headed towards the library where he and Maka usually spent lunch to read and talk about things they needed advice on.

They were the best of friends and couldn't have been more happier... Well... the stupid thing was they were secretly in love with each other...

After school ended Maka asked Kid to come over for a cook-out. He agreed to come and bring Liz and Patty with him as well!

X X X

Soul comforted Maka telling her that she could do it and how cool she was as he started up the grill.

"At least your dumbass dad won't be around" Soul stated which made Maka laugh. So helped finish setting up everything before everyone came over!

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty finally arrived and thus the party began!

X X X

Maka and Kid talked to each other most of the time while Soul explained to the others what Maka was trying to do.

"So Maka... Why did you blush yesterday after you cheered me up?..." Kid question with a blush. Maka blushed red as a cherry and laughed nervously as she took a breath to respond.

"B-B-B-Because I kinda... Sorta have a little..." She began, Kid looked at her and asked "A little what?"

"HAVEALITTLECRUSHONYOU!" She screamed in a hushed tone. She instantly shut her eyes as Kid's heart raced.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way but I-" She was cut off by Kid embracing her tightly and kissing her cheek. Maka blushed but slowly embraced him as well. She saw Soul give her a thumbs up and went back to the party games with the others.

Kid laughed and told her "You know i've had a crush on you as well... I didn't know you'd beat me to the punch though hahaha!" He kissed her gently and stared into her eyes "Your perfect eyes are amazing..."

She kissed him back and smiled at him as the sun slowly set behind the horizon.

X X X

Kid yawned and opend his diary and smiled as he began to write.

'Dear Diary,  
>Today was amazing because not only do I have more books to read because of my awesome friend Maka but also because she has now become my awesome girlfriend as well! As we sat together at the party I noticed Black*Star is pretty good at beer pong and making Soul get ultra hammered... (Kid sighed at Black*Star's stupidity)... At least they all had fun being themselves, Patty is continously making suggestions about me and Maka as Liz just sit's there laughing...<br>(Kid sighed again and took a deep breath) I'm just glad to be away from all those drunken idiots! Liz and Patty are not good when they are hammered, they get all touchy feely and stuff... (He shivered at a memory of Liz pretty much shoving her hand down his pants after getting really wasted one night.) I'm just glad Maka doesn't drink like these guys... Underage drinking... Ha! Oh well I can't take care of everyone huh? Until next time diary!  
>Love,<br>Kid

He closed the book and layed down as he thought of Maka and fell asleep.

X X X

I'll try to make this better... -sigh- sorry for the horrible attempt at Symmetry Kid, forgive me!

-REDEADED


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Ed: Aw come on Kid! At least Excalibur wasn't there with his damn cane... (I hold my head as I remember) Come on just write it down alright? I'll leave you alone for a week!

Kid: (Kid sighs) can you please stop holding me then? AND GET THAT DAMN THING OUT OF HERE YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SYMMETRY NEEDS!

Ed: IT'S YOUR FAULT I NOW HAVE ASYMMETRIPHOBIA HAHAHAHA! Fine alright... That pose wasn't gay was it?

Kid: Dear god I hope not...

X X X

An angry Shinigami walk into his house covered in cake with his weapons carrying presents. As usual Patty was cheerful and telling Kid the bright side to things as Liz casually apologized to her meister.

"I'm going to shower... Don't bother me unless Maka comes by..." He commanded as he slowly walked to the shower. Liz tried to say something but he shushed her and went to take a bath.

"At least he got presents" Liz blurted out.

X X X

He sat in his warm bath trying to forget the day he just had but to no prevail...

"Fucking idiots!... At least she held me the whole time..." He talked to himself as he cleaned away all the cake in his hair. "Being angry isn't gonna make this go away anytime soon..." He finished his bath and went to his room.

X X X

He opened his diary and grabbed his pen as he got ready to relive his day one last time..

'Dear Diary,  
>Another birthday party gone wrong...(Kid had already started to rub his temples) It started off good but as always leave it to an idiot to ruin it... I woke up and spent the day with Maka going shopping, out to eat, etc.<br>It was fantastic! (He smiled and chuckled at the thought of Maka kissing him and staring into his eyes with those beautiful green eyes of hers) I couldn't have asked for a better morning! Then apparently we had a party planned at Maka's place so it didn't seem so bad to stay for a bit. We all danced for a bit and had fun... (Kid growled and continued to write) until Soul brought out the cake... The cake wasn't bad honestly, as a matter of fact it was delicious! I enjoyed it until Blair poped out of the cake in only a ribbon across her breasts... It pissed off Maka but not as bad as what happened next... (He face palmed and let out a long sigh before he wrote what happened) Black*Star turned away as Blair poped out and accidently sent a vase flying towards Blair... Put two and two together and you can guess what happened next! She fell breast first against me, it was hard to breath and plus she is a natural pervert thus Maka tried to kill us both as I was squirmming away from everyone!  
>Liz and Patty carried home my presents as we slowly made our way home... well until next time diary!<br>Love,  
>Kid<p>

He closed the book and made sure he was completly clean of cake before shutting his eyes to go to bed.

X X X

Ed: Well Kid at least you get to dream of a cake-less day eh?

Kid: Let me sleep...

Ed: (growls) whatever, Read and review people so Excalibur doesn't hit us again...

(Both shiver)

-REDEADED 


	4. Chapter 4

Ed: This chapter is dedicated to BlueDragonIsAwesome

Kid: Why does that name sound familar?...

Ed: Friend of mine (smiles)

Kid: Well just start the story please...

Ed: I do not own the song(s) used in this ok?

X X X

It was a slow morning but Kid didn't mind honestly, he felt great and had his music blasting loud! He was so happy he started singing the songs a loud to prove it:

"You came to me one summernight, and from your beam you made my dream, And from the world you sent my girl, and from above you sent us love!" He sang loud and happy which somehow laso annoyed Liz.

"TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" She screamed as she smashed his iPod. Kid glared and pulled out a new iPod which he began to blast with a grin. "Fuck you..." she commented as she left.

Kid just grinned and proceeded to clean the whole house. I hadn't occured to him until now that he had no pictures of him and his friends and loved ones hanging up.

"Well I know what i'm gonna do today" he annouced with a symmetrical grin on his face, "LIZ! PATTY! Get ready for a perfect day!"

X X X

It was a free day for every one of Kid's friends to which he took to hang out where ever the hell they wanted!

First it was a basketball game to which Kid actually won with 88 points in hand! Ironic isn't it?...

"We lost? That's so uncool..." said Soul as he took a drink of water. Black*Star as usual just shoved it out of his head by announcing how he didn't need to prove his greatness through a basket ball game.

Tsubaki and Maka were conversating the whole time.

"He sounds like a pretty good boyfriend, do you know why he's all giddy today?" questioned Tsubaki. Before Maka could answer Patty came up and almost practically shouted,

"He probably banged her brains out hahahaha!" Patty was Maka-Chopped to the ground about as hard as Soul was used to getting hit.

"He wants pictures of him with his friends and loved ones." Maka finally replied. Tsubaki smiled and took a picture of the three boys smiling and hi-fiving.

"Well that's one down for him eh Maka?" Tsubaki smiled and walked with Maka to join up with the others.

X X X

They all went to dinner and ate happily.

"Black*Star don't eat so much you'll choke" Tsubaki warned but he didn't listen as usual until he chocked. Soul just laughed along with the others as Black*Star turned red.

Kid took atleast two pictures of everyone and smiled before taking a picture of his smiling girlfriend whom he snuggled with after they finished eating.

"Make-out already why don't you?" Liz commented at the two lovers whom glared at her. Patty clapped and chuckled as Maka sighed.

"Karaoke time bitches!" Shouted Soul as him and Liz ran up to the stage.

"Did anyone else see that randomly appear?" asked Kid while everyone shurrged but watched.

Kid took pictures as he listened to Soul and Liz sing Wanna Make You Smile by +44 with a weird little dance.

After everyone had finished they sent Kid up with a Guitar to seranade Maka with his voice. After a while he took a deep breath and began to play.

"Something in the way she moves, Attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. I don't want to leave her now, You know I believe and how." He played and sang so beautifully Maka shed a few tears.

Soul smiled and took a picture of Kid singing to Maka and a quick one of her smiling. "Perfect couple eh?" questioned Soul as he snuggled against Liz. She agreed and snuggled with Soul.

X X X

Kid and Maka held each other on a bench as the sun was setting. The others took off but before they left Black*Star caught a perfect moment during the sunset and took a picture of the two lovers before chuckling and leaving.

X X X

The next morning Kid hung up all the pictures he and his friends took on the walls in the bedroom hallway with a grin.

"DIARY I FORGOT YOU!"

He ran to his room and decided to write and entry for last night.

'Dear Diary,  
>It was an amazing day (He face palmed at this and put his hair back in symmetry) Me and all my friends went out and just did whatever we wanted!<br>I won the game of basket ball with perfect symmetrical numbers! Afterwards Soul treated us all to Snow-cones and stories about the past. It was pretty fun to remember the past...  
>We took a long walk through a park and had a few games such as hide and seek, tag, and little races. (He smiled as he remembered Black*Star falling face first into what he thought was mud)<br>Afterwards we went to have dinner and had some pretty good conversations (He rolled his eyes at what Liz had said at the table) and the food was delicious, although the waiter wasn't very symmetrical...  
>Soul and Liz (He laughed) what an interesting pair those two. They sang beautifully together though I will admit. Then they shoved me up there to sing my heart to Maka... (He smiled as he started at the photo on his desk)<br>I ment every word of that song and I think she knows it... We then proceeded to the fair to which I won Maka a giant stuffed Teddy Bear holding a Scyth. Soul and Liz I believe went to the make-out booth but something tells me they were kissing each other instead of the person on the other side haha! (He chuckled "They have a drinking problem it seems haha! They drink an odd number though.." he said as his nerves twitched)  
>After which me and Maka sat on a bench to watch the sunset, where we shared a passionate kiss with one another. Until next time diary!<br>Love,  
>Kid'<p>

He shut the book and smiled at the photo one more time before hanging up the rest.

X X X

Songs used: Mr. Moonlight and Something By The Beatles and Make You Smile by +44

Ed: I hope you enjoyed this installment of the series!

Kid: Hopefully you don't piss off Soul and Liz Ed, you know how they get...

Ed: Too fucking bad but alright i'll keep 'em guessing!

-REDEADED


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I'm proud to say that this is my first fanfic to get nothing but good reviews :D except for that one dude who called me baka...

Ed: Hey he won't return for a while, now go hang out with Maka while I look around ok?

Kid: Ok... keep me updated kk?

(Ed waves as Kid leaves)

X X X

Maka looked around Kid's house as he finished his shower. She went through his collection of music and baby pictures etc.

"He really loves The Beatles huh?" Maka asked to Liz who just scoffed and replied:

"The Fab Four are perfectly Symmetrical" Liz mocked which made Maka giggle.

The reason Maka was there is because Kid had invited her over to show that he could cook as well. So after Kid finished his shower he got dressed and kissed Maka before sending the other two to bed and heading to the kitchen.

Turns out Kid was pretty good at cooking Spagetti and made it extreamly perfect! The sauce, meat, and noodle amount was perfectly symmetrical!

"Mmmmmmm so good!" Maka said with a grin on her face. Kid blushed and smiled towards her. "You should cook more often, that's marriage material you know?" she commented with a wink.

Kid pondered on that and thought long about marrying Maka and how that would be.

X X X

"I've never done this before... But i've read a few things about how to do it..." admitted Kid as him and Maka both took off their shirts. Maka blushed a dark shade of red and spoke up:

"Honestly... I'm in the same boat as you..." She looked away but only to feel Kid's warm lips press against hers. He stared into her green eyes with his golden ones.

"Then let's learn together..." with that said she pulled him down ontop of her and proceeded to make-out with him non-stop. He knew the couch was tough but even he thought they would end up breaking the legs.

After a few minutes of tasting each other's tounges Maka whispered into Kid's ear: "Touch me..."

Kid removed Maka's bra and massaged her breasts gently. He felt her tingle and moan quietly at his touch, he was nervous but he kept going to pleasure the girl of his dreams. He kissed her lips and moved to her neck as he massaged her nipples.

Maka's breathing started to speed up a bit and he gave her neck long licks before moving his face to her breasts. She almost shouted out: "Don't stop baby please!" Kid did as he was commanded and proceed to lick Maka's breasts and suck them.

Maka moaned loud this time and Kid could hear and feel the pleasure in her voice. He licked circles around her nipples and felt her wrap her legs around him while she let out loud moans of pleasure.

Maka ran her fingers through Kid's hair and kept moaning noises of pleasure and satisfaction. Kid slid his hand underneath her panties and looked into her eyes. She smiled and nodded as she told him:

"I love you" Kid gave her the deepest kiss anyone could give and replied "I love you too" before removing her panties and sliding his tounge across the creases of her lower lips.

Maka's eyes grew to the size of plates before she let out her gasps of pleasure. She tried her best to stay still but Kid's tounge was a tounge opponent. He licked her womanwood up and down, he went in and out as she gasped and moaned loudly.

She climaxed two times and he licked his lips clean. He gazed into her beautiful eyes and felt his bulge rub against her womanhood.

Now it was time to show girl power! Maka pushed Kid onto his back and went down on him. Upon feeling her lips on his erection Kid gasped himself and leaned his head back. Maka could feel the pulsation but giggled at it.

Kid kept his breathing as steady as possible and closed his eyes as he said Maka's name over and over again. He loved it when she slid her tounge up and down his shaft. He came twice just as she did and she licked her lips as well.

Maka sat on Kid's lap and slid his fully erected member inside of her. So with a loud scream of pleasure Maka held Kid tightly as he proceeded to bounce her up and down at a steady pace.

After a while she would loosen up and he would suck her breasts as she rode him faster and faster. "Fuck yes!... Kid your so good!" Maka would scream as Kid would counter with "Your breasts are so good Maka! I want you forever!"

They stared into each others eyes and made out before they both let out their final climax and loudest scream. Maka fell ontop of Kid who wrapped his arms around his lover smiling.

"I love you..." He whispered, she kissed him "I love you too..."

X X X

They went upstairs and layed in Kid's bed to sleep. Kid passed out first which let Maka find an empty page in his diary. With that she began to write as she noticed a certain white haired friend of hers having sex with a tall weapon of Kid's.

'Dear Diary,  
>It's me Maka writing for Kid since he fell asleep after our moments of pleasure. (She grinned and tried to keep from getting wet again) It was a wonderful day as me and Kid double dated with Soul and Liz who complained the whole time about it not really being a double date. This annoyed Kid and he sent them to go have fun by themselves as we ate and slept under a tall tree on a blanket in the park. I woke up before Kid because of some strange noises I heard from the bushes. I peeked through to find Soul and Liz 'Hitting it off' well with each other. (She scoffed and wrote more) Alright fine I stumbled upon them having sex! Liz and Soul were doing it good I guess, i'm not sure what good and bad sex is honestly... Liz looks good naked, but it's because she's more developed I bet... (Maka patted her breasts and sighed) I hope I grow to a C Cup soon... I went back to lay down with Kid but he wasn't there! I sat back down only to see him coming back with ice cream! (Maka chuckled "Cheesy but I love him!")<br>After all of that we all headed to Kid's place except Soul who headed "Home" by himself. (She grinned evily as she saw Liz ride her weapon) We ate deliciously made Spagetti by my lover and we all went to sleep,  
>Until next time diary!<br>Love,  
>Maka &amp; Kid'<p>

Maka left the book open and went to bed with Kid, She laughed and said outloud "Just like John and Yoko huh?..." She fell asleep right away.

X X X

Kid woke up the next morning and clothed himself and Maka. He watched her sleep and smiled but he saw his Diary was crooked and ran to make it symmetrical! He noticed she wrote in it and read everything.

So he sat down and wrote...

'P.S. I personally love Maka's breasts the way they are. They are wonderfully and desireable. (He wrote this in a giant heart he drew) I honestly saw you watching them have sex in the bush so I bought us ice cream as a promise that I'd be better then Soul!  
>(He sighed at his own lie and kept writing) Sex with you was wonderful and I hope to do it again... Fuck it! Right now actually!<br>Love,  
>Kid'<p>

He pulled out Maka's breasts and as she woke up he smiled and told her: "These are the greatest breasts in all of history..." He proceed to pleasure her as the day had only just begun...

X X X

Ed: Told you Kid, he won't return till near the end of the story! Plus I am happy for you and Maka

Maka: (Giggles and holds Kid as he smiles and cuddles)

Ed: R&R friends!

-REDEADED 


	6. Chapter 6

Ed: KID! (throws item at Kid who catches it)

Kid: What do I need this for?

Ed: Memorize the third track... He's coming in a matter of months or possibly weeks...

Kid: (Nods and walks away)

Ed: God's speed little buddy...

X X X

"Alright guys I got us a gig!" Shouted Soul as he walked in to the mansion. Recently Soul, Kid, and Black*Star decided to start a band and so far they didn't suck as bad as Kid expected.

"FUCK YES!" Black*Star shouted as he and Soul high-fived. Almost right away Kid began to ponder what song they should do. A cover? Or their own? Both they decided!

X X X

It was a girl's day so all the ladies went out shopping and hanging out.

Liz and Patty went clothes shopping while Maka spent the whole time reading in the library. This was the only time she got to catch up on Manga as Tsubaki read up on Ninja arts.

Bags in hand they went to go have lunch. Maka read her text messages and saw the look on Liz's face.

"Do you even wanna go? I'd rather much pass on hearing them act like fools." Liz said with a smirk. Maka scoffed and smiled.

"Support is one of the qualities that makes women better then men Liz" Maka replied. Liz just groaned and aggreed to go as long as Soul didn't say some speech about loving her etc.

Patty as usual poked fun at her and laughed as Tsubaki thought about the songs the band was gonna play.

"Come to think of it this will be my first concert." Maka said out loud which made the other three girls gasp.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Cried Liz. Maka raised an eyebrow. Liz sighed and replied: "Hell even Tsubaki went to go see Lamb of God" Maka's eyes grew, Tsubaki blushed and commented: "The singer is amazing heh heh..."

Maka giggled and smiled. "Ladies, it's gonna be one hell of a night then!"

X X X

Kid went over his part and his lines which he will not allow me to put because he's shy or some shit...

Soul and Black*Star had everything down so they went to the venue at which Kid was going to meet them there later.

"My voice and Soul's voice won't be symmetrical though! And there's only three of us! ODD NUMBER AHHHHHHH!" Kid went into a frenzy until he saw Maka's face in his photo on his desk. This calmed him and down and allowed him to continue.

X X X

Everyone was cheering and ready to see the band play. Black*Star on Drums started to play a fast paced beat, then Kid comes out playing something on Bass to keep up with Black*Star.

Then Soul jumps out busting out with a crazy ass solo which drives the crowd insane! He grabs the Microphone and screams: "WE ARE THE DEATH KNIFES AND WE'RE HERE TO FUCK YOU UP!"

With that the band played a shit load of songs that had the crowd going all night. Soul grinned at Kid which was never a good thing. Soul grabbed the Microphone one last time and asked out loud:

"Who wants to hear Kid sing a song?" The crowd screamed and Kid nearly had an anxiety attack! Maka jumped up and down screaming which gave Kid some courage.

Kid spoke up: "This next song is a cover... But it's for my girlfriend Maka!" The crowd cheered as Maka stood dead center infront of the band. Kid allowed me to post these lyrics and if you like this story you'll understand why he choose this song.

"Yeah, my girlfriend takes me home when I'm too drunk to drive And she doesn't get all jealous when I hang out with the guys She laughs at my dumb jokes when no one does She brings me mexican food from Sombrero's just because (Yeah, just because)

And my girlfriend likes U.L. and D.H.C.  
>And she's so smart and independent, I don't think she needs me Quite half as much as I know I need her I wonder why there's not another guy that she'd prefer"<p>

Maka chuckled at all of this and smiled at Kid as he sang with passion.

"And when I feel like giving up Like my world is falling down

I show up at 3am She's still up watching Vacation, and I See her pretty face It takes me away to a better place and

(I know that everything [3x]) Everything's gonna be fine (I know that everything [3x]) Everything's gonna be fine"

Liz shouted at hearing her boyfriend sing back up vocals and it just got more wild from there!

X X X

They gang went to a burger joint after the show and had fun laughing and seeing who could eat the most fries etc.

Maka noticed Kid's iPod on pause and decided to listen to what it was on. Maka jumped at hearing Death Metal for the first time. Kid pulled it from her and hid it away without looking back. Before she could say anything he excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom.

X X X

Back at Kid's place he answered Maka's question: "I am learning this song to help me defeat my old arch nemisis from my childhood..."

Maka laughed! "You had a nemisis?" Kid just looked at her which she already knew the answer too.

X X X

That night Maka fell asleep right away, so Kid wrote in his diary as usual.

'Dear Diary,  
>Today started off pretty damn good! Soul had booked us a gig and so we spent all day practicing while the girls all went out on a shopping spree i'm guessing... (Kid looked back at his sleeping girlfriend and turned back to write.)<br>Had some energy drinks and junk food to build up some energy for the show which actually worked! So we kicked some major ass! I actually sang this time and it felt great to be honest! (Kid smiled at the memory of Maka smiling at him.)  
>Aside from all this I need to prepare for when Damien comes... (Kid scowled and tightened his fist) I will have to kill him this time, I will cut off his fucking head if I have to but he will fucking die!... Until next time diary...<br>Love,  
>Kid'<p>

He slowly closed the book and crawled into bed with Maka to which he slowly fell asleep.

X X X

Song used: Josie by Blink-182

Ed: I'll help you train buddy... Just give the word alright?...

Kid: Alright...

Ed: Besides, guess who has someone on the inside? (Grins really big)

Kid: (Grins back and chuckles)

-REDEADED 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I do not own Soul Eater and if this chapter seems weird it's because I've been watching Pink Floyd's The Wall and jamming out to TOOL for a whole week now!

Ed: (Sings) Cold silence has a tendency to atrophy any sense of compassion...

Kid: (sighs) Come help me practice damn you!

Ed: Fine!... Forty six and two ahead of me...

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs I use even the two songs I just referenced! (Forty Six & Two and Schism by TOOL)

X X X

Kid threw up blood and saw it shape into a pentagram which pissed him off even more because of the meaning behind it...

It ment Damien was coming...

"KID ARE YOU OK?" Screamed Maka at seeing his mouth covered in blood. She only saw the rage in his eyes and just gasped.

"GOD DAMMIT I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kid screamed before passing out in the middle of the road.

X X X

Kid woke up coughing and clutching his chest barely being able to say: "Kill me god dammit! KILL ME NOW! AHHHHHH!"

He fell back down and painted with tears in his eyes. Maka and Liz came into the room to see Kid crying and mumbling nonsense to himself.

Maka ran to Kid and held him tightly "What is happening to you?" she questioned through sobs. All she could hear from her lover was one sentence over and over again:

"When he comes, one of us must die... My soul or his... One must die and suffer... Such as commanded by the two elders..." Kid just chanted over and over again as he laughed and shed tears.

X X X

Kid threw up pentagrams all day. He proceeded to tell Maka the reason why before they all went to bed.

"Ever since my dad meet the Devil the fighting hasn't stopped... They fight over who's son is better, Damien who is Satan's son put a curse on to throw up bloody pentagrams when he's on his way to face me..."

"Then why all the chanting about one of you having to die?..." she questioned with a worried look on her face.

"It's the truth... If I don't kill him he will kill me..." Kid held Maka all the way upstairs and put her to bed. He took one last look at his diary then decided to write in it after putting a bucket next to him.

'Dear Diary,  
>This morning was a wonderful morning, me and Maka had passionite sex and just held each other until it was time to go get lunch with the gang. It was a pretty normal day you know, the usual stupid antics and basketball game.<br>It was until the signs appeared... (He growled) I threw up more Pentagrams and scared Maka nearly to death... (He throws up another one in a bucket) After tonight I should be done... He'll be here by then... Until then diary...  
>Love,<br>Kid

Kid shut the book and fainted out of his chair onto the floor.

X X X

"I'll tear him in half no matter the fucking cost. You ready for this ladies?"

"Yes master!"

The dark figure put the two swords away and walked into the park.

X X X

Ed: Have you been practicing?...

Kid: (throws up another pentagram) Yes...

Ed: Then your ready...

-REDEADED 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Story is almost over so don't worry about it starting to suck!

Ed: Come on Kid put your fucking back into it! (Slashs swords towards Kid)

Kid: Your fast so it's hard dammit! (Barely dodges)

Ed: PICK UP SPEED NOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and I will be in the rest of the story :)  
>X X X<p>

Maka held onto Kid, afriad that the Pentagrams weren't the last unorthodox thing that was going to happen to him. He didn't mind, if anything he was starting to lose all emotions he had left except for the need to kill Damien.

Liz heard knocking and opened the door. "Hey Ed, more training today?" she questioned the man smiled and nodded. "Well come on in, Maka's with Kid in the living room" Ed followed Liz to the others.

Ed sit's down and waves to Maka who just looks at him. Ed snaps which causes Kid to look up at him.

"Stop freaking out so much Kid, Damien's just a giant pussy compared to you" Ed said with a small grin, "Beside's your skills are growing incrediably! If anything you should be depressed that he won't be a fucking challenge-"

"He won't be easy..." Kid growled out. Ed sighed and stared into Kid's eyes. "Don't make this so fucking serious..." he complained while Kid nuzzled his face into Maka's chest.

Maka looked at Ed and questioned: "What makes you think he'll be easy? Don't you think he'll put up some kind of a challenge for Kid?" Ed laughed loudly and looked back at her with a reassuring smile and closed eyes.

"Of course it'll be a challenge but Kid is an amazing fighter and plus wait till he see's Damien's Asymmetrical self HAHAHAHAHA!" Ed finished laughing and looked at Kid seriously.

"If your so god damn worried get your ass outside and prepare to train some more!" Kid scoffed and mocked Ed, "Your training is worthless and completly stu-"

Kid was interuppted by Ed kicking him through the wall and walking towards him. Liz and Patty transformed as Maka screamed multiple curse words at Ed.

Ed walked slowly clutching two swords and saying to Kid: "Never take your eyes off your enemy and never act as if you've already won." Ed dashed at Kid and proceeded to launch a volly of slashes towards him.

Kid growled and returned fire at Ed who blocked the bullets and dashed around the yard deflecting every attack Kid threw at him. "You need to concentrate! YOU AREN'T SHOOTING WORTH SHIT YOU PUSSY!"

Maka just watched as Kid and his trainer traded blows at one another. Kid landed a few hits but Ed never missed no matter where Kid put him.

Ed landed and kicked Kid in the face which made him fly against the fence, He spit up some blood but he didn't care. All Kid wanted now was to make his trainer feel as much pain as possible.

Kid screamed out: "DEATH CANNON!" and two giant blasts shot towards Ed which launched him at speeds unknown into a tree. Kid just staed at Ed who threw up blood and popped his arm back in place.

Maka just stared at Kid, she had never seen him so brutal since his fight with Soul and Black*Star. For once in her life... She was scared of Kid...

Ed laughed and coughed up blood slowly: "Finally you weakling haha! (throws up more blood) Your finally ready..." Ed fell unconcious onto the grass as Kid, Liz, and Patty carried him inside.

X X X

Thankfully Ed brought everyone burgers so no one had to cook. Patty tore through her burger and inhailed the fries pretty much, everyone else took their time.

"So Ed, do you think Damien will lose to Kid?" questioned Liz, Ed just nodded and gave Kid a thumbs up.

Ed went to lay on the couch but stopped when Maka picked up the photo he dropped.

"Who is this?" Maka questioned but the only answer she got was the photo being snatched out of her hand by a sleepy Ed who layed down on the couch. She sighed and went to bed with Kid.

X X X

"That woman was very close to him and she was murdered..." Kid explained to Maka who face palmed as Kid laughed.

Maka sat in Kid's lap and leaned against him. "You may be pissy but you still haven't pleased me so your due..." she said seductivly. Kid may have been pissy but he knew to keep his woman happy came first.

So he massaged her breasts and kissed her to start the fun...

X X X

After all the 'Fun' Maka and Kid had he tucked her in and decided to write in his diary before he crashed.

'Dear Diary,  
>This week has been insane with all the training i've been doing with Ed. Maka was worried but I finally 'calmed' her down. (He looks back at her and smiles) I'm glad Ed was being nice today with everyone. Maybe after the fight with Damien he can hang out with the whole gang. Well diary I believe i'm ready to kill Damien and prove that a Devil will lose to a Reaper! Until next time diary!<br>Love,  
>Kid'<p>

He then layed under the covers holding his lover.

X X X

"Tomorrow Kid, we settle this..."

X X X

Ed: You have the song memorized?

Kid: Yeah but why?

Ed: It's your band versus his while you two fight, I am going to be playing Bass for you by the way.

-REDEADED 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I might just break the final fight into parts but i'll see what happens...

Ed: You ready?

Kid: Yes...

Ed: Then show him his fucking spine my boy!

Kid: (Chuckles)

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs used!

X X X

Kid stood on the hill looking straight ahead to see a demonic looking man with two swords and a pair of sunglasses. He had an evil grin that pretty much suggested that he was already the victor of the fight.

"You haven't changed a fucking bit Kid!" said Damien with a laugh. Kid just stared him down which annoyed Damien who proceeded to launch himself towards Kid.

Kid shot at Damien which knocked him off course and caused him to land in the dirt. Kid jumped down towards Damien firing shot after shot!

"Start the songs aqnd start the match!" Damien shouted which caused both bands to play to their fighters. Upon hearing his song Damien sang to himself and gained strength by doing so:

"The Devil s son has just begun The Devil's son has just begun The Devil's son has just begun To shine, to shine"

This gave Kid somewhat of a hard time but nothing he couldn't handle. Every move Damien made Kid had a counter attack for it.

"GIVE IT UP DAMIEN! YOU CAN'T WIN!" Kid shouted. He had this fight in the bag!... Or did he?...

"Not if I slit her fucking throat eh?" Damien questioned as a horrified Kid looked at Damien holding his sword to Maka's throat.

Out of nowhere Soul flew by and nabbed Maka as Kid just tilted his head in a what the fucking hell moment. He looked to his side to see Black*Star with a sling shot.

"What the fuck? Really?... Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" said Kid as he aimed at Damien's head.

It was Kid's turn to sing his song and he did so:

"SWINGING THE DEAD SWINGING THE DEAD get it up pick it up the chilling thrilling sound of the rock & roll haunting...yea it's the graveyard sound where the monster crashed on the demon haunted...yea"

This increased his Soul Resonance powers incrediably! He shot bigger and more powerful bullets at faster speeds and hit Damien harder and harder each time!

X X X

The battle was almost over, Kid had been stabbed multiple times and Damien had lots and lots of bullet holes in him.

Kid had his barrel in Damien's face and he just began to laugh. "I told you didn't I?... NO FUCKING DEVIL WILL EVER BEST A GOD DAMN REAPER!"

Damien smirked and slammed one of his blades through Kid who fell over backwads coughing up lots and lots of blood. Damien laughed and fell over as well.

"One more stab should do it you piece of shit excuse for a Reaper..." Damien said laughing. He crawled towards Kid and held his blade high in the air staring down at Kid.

Was this it? Could this be the end for Kid?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

X X X

Kid: ASSHOLE! END THE FUCKING STORY (Chases Ed)

Ed: SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! TUNE IN FOR THE ENDING!

-REDEADED 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm going to finish this tonight. I just got back from the theaters because I saw RUSH 'TIME MACHINE' 2011: Live In Cleveland with my best friend!

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this one in the last chapter, I do not own those two songs by Devildriver or any of these RUSH songs!

Ed: (sings outloud) It's really just a question of your honesty, yeah, Your honesty. One likes to believe in the freedom of music, But glittering prizes and endless compromises Shatter the illusion of integrity.

Kid: A random RUSH song?

Ed: You can never go wrong with RUSH Kid!

Kid: Damn straight...

X X X

"NOOOOOO!" was all Kid heard before he felt the blood fall on his face. He opened his eyes and began to cry uncontrollable... Why?... Because Maka took the final blow for him...

"Maka!... Why?" was all he could honestly ask. She did nothing more but give him a bloody smile and kiss on the forehead before Damien threw her to the side and licked his blade clean.

"I won't miss this time right girls? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Damien chuckled with a booming voice as his swords just laughed non-stop. Kid lifted Patty and Liz and shot Damien in the face.

Kid's eyes went pure white and all you could see was an angry Shinigami beating a Devil to death over and over and over again he just pistol whipped the Devil...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kid screamed and swore as he brought the twin pistol's down one at a time to taste his enemy's blood...

Damien finally had the look of fear in his eyes and tried to plea with Kid. "Please Kid!... I'll admit defeat! I'm sorry for stabbing ya girl just don't hurt me anymore!"

Kid wasn't listening... He just screamed and beat Damien's face and head over and over again...

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER I SAID FUCKING DIE AND FEEL ALL THE PAIN AND ANGUISH THAT WE FEEL! DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and with one last blow he beat Damien's brains out of his skull, literally...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried out with tears pouring, "MAAAAAKAAAAAAAA!"

X X X

Kid sat beside his lover in her hospital room, he hadn't said a word or taken his eyes off her the whole time he was there. His friends caeme by to visit from time to time but he never left.

"Hey bud, she waken up yet?" asked Ed as he walked in with two burgers. Kid said nothing, he took the burger and fries Ed offered but said nothing. "She'll be fine don't you worry..."

"How did you handle it?" asked Kid "When Jessica died?..."

Ed said nothing but took a bite out of his food. Kid asked him again and he slammed his foot down.

"I gave in and isolated myself from everything... She held both of my babies and she was murdered..." Ed sat there holding tears back from the memories of his lover being slain infront of him and ate more of his burger.

Kid looked at him and gave him a friendly hug. "I wanna do that too..." was his only reply to Ed.

X X X

Kid had awoken to noise from a stringed instrument. He looked up and with wide eyes watched as his lover played and sang along to a song she had been playing to Kid in his sleep:

"The maples formed a union

And demanded equal rights.

"The oaks are just too greedy;

We will make them give us light."

Now there's no more oak oppression,

For they passed a noble law,

And the trees are all kept equal

By hatchet, axe, and saw."

Kid shed a tear and stared at her. She whiped his tear away and began to giggle. "I barely see your golden eyes again and you fill them with tears?..." she questions.

"Sorry my love but I didn't noticed you had awoken." he replied whipping the tears from his eyes. Maka gave him a gently kiss and he held her till the doctor came in.

X X X

The park, it was lovely and warm. It was filled with people playing and people on picnics! A certain group of friends were doing the exact same thing.

The happy Shinigami held his lover and ate with her as the others played and went to the bushes to have "Fun" together.

"I love you" his lover he says, he smiles and replies with, "I love you too"

X X X

'Dear Diary,  
>It has been ana amazing adventure, i'm sorry to say this but I won't be writing to you any longer since this is the last page! It was an amazing day with Maka and the others and I can't wait to do it again at Soul and Liz's wedding hahaha!<br>Well if they do get married that is haha! Well goodbye diary! Sleep well forever!  
>Love,<br>Kid'

Kid closed the book and went to his lover who began to make out with him and slowly got him to make love to her. They were ready to spend the rest of their lives together and no one was going to stop them...

THE END

X X X

Songs Used: Devil's Son and Swinging The Dead by Devildriver also The Spirit Of Radio and The Trees by RUSH

Ed: Hope you enjoyed my fanfic and hope you stick around to read more of my others!

-REDEADED


End file.
